


A Link Between Bodys

by AttentionThot



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttentionThot/pseuds/AttentionThot
Summary: Literally just Link and Zelda slamming.





	A Link Between Bodys

After a long quest to save Princess Zelda from the evil Calamity Gannon, Link was sitting with the wonderful princess in her private quarters. His sword resting against the door along with his, and Zelda's, shieka slate.

 

After just a few moments of silence Zelda spoke in a soft and embarrassed tone. "Link, the reason I asked you here is because I want you to fuck me! I've been trapped for so long and I need you to give me all of that hero dick!"   
  
This took Link by surprise, he had never heard this woman of high and mighty status talk about something so dirty, something so primal. But he simply shook his head before standing up and off her bed. Zelda looked at him with worry that he wasn't going to do what she asked, but much to her surprise link began taking off his blue tunic. Revealing his toned body and six pack abs. Zelda swooned over him before he began to take off his pants before giving Zelda a confident smile. Which was enough for her to start stripping. And once both hylians were naked Link slowly help Zelda onto the bed and onto her back before pulling her into a deep and loving kiss. Their warm bodies pressing against each other. Zelda couldn't believe that Link was actually okay with this, but she just accepted it and went back to kissing her hunky hero. After only a moment longer Link pulled away whilst panting. He couldn't reveal the raging erection that he was holding in his pants, nor could he deny that he wanted to just slam into Zelda.  
  
And so link took in a deep breath before scooting back a bit and lining up his meaty cock with Zelda's tight, pink, virgin pussy. For a second they met eyes, but to both of them it felt like an eterinity, then Link did it. He shoved his 6 and a half inch cock deep into Zelda's cunt. Going balls deep and letting out a small grunt, meanwhile Zelda couldn't help but begin to pant like an animal in heat. All of her desires were building up all at once. And once Link started thrusting she just couldn't hold anything back anymore and she started moaning.   
  
Her screams and moans could be heard throughout Hyrule. But Zelda didn't care, and neither did Link. Who just decided to let go and give into his inner carnal desiers, going from a light thrust to pounding into her in only a matter of seconds. The sounds of sex filled the air as did Zelda's moans and Link's grunts. Neither of them wanted this to stop and they didn't. Link's body moved forward with every other second passing while it moved back with the seconds that he wasn't going forward with. Causing's Zelda's breasts to start jiggling and bouncing as her body was being moved back and forth along with the bed and along with Link. 

 

Minutes of this pure carnal sex passed before Zelda let out her loudest moans before spraying her juices all over the blonde hero. Who in response shoved his way balls deep before unloading the pent up contents of his own. Spraying enough into the princess that some ended up leaking out and onto the bed. But neither of them cared. Soon link rested his sweaty body against Zelda's sweaty body and let out a sigh of happiness before cuddling his Princess and planting a kiss on her cheek.


End file.
